Detention With A Difference
by ronmioneislove
Summary: An argument in the common room between the sidekicks leads to detention...detention with a difference. Old fic I wrote a while back! Please R&R!
1. Enough is Enough

"Hermione..." Ron began, looking across at his best friend as she was frivolously scrawling her Potions essay on a rather long length of parchment.

Sighing she looked up, "Yes Ronald?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

"No, I will not do you're History of Magic essay for you."

"Bu-"

"And no, I will not just write the introduction either." She answered his question before it was asked and went back to concentrating on her own work.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before," he replied. "Women," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Ronald? Would you care to repeat yourself so that I can hear you insulting me?!" Hermione's head darted up furiously as her eyes met his, a spark of anger flickering in them.

"I was just- um," Ron tried to explain himself.

"Oh god, Ron, save it for someone who cares!" she ended the conversation sharply before it became more heated, collected up her things from the desk, and exited the common room hurriedly up the girls dormitory stairs.

"I can't win," Ron looked at Harry for moral support.

"I know mate, I know..." Harry glanced across from the Quidditch magazine he just so happened to be reading.

"Argh!" Hermione screamed as she burst through her Head Girl's dormitory door, threw her things down and collapsed on her bed.

"Someone's got on your nerves I see..." Ginny said as she waltzed through the doorway from her dorm across the corridor.

"Yeah, it's R-"

"My idiot of a brother, who else," Ginny interrupted Hermione and read her thoughts, rolling her eyes in the process.

"He just expects so much from me; asking me to do his work when NEWTS are coming up and he knows I have enough on my plate, I mean he's 16 for Merlin's sake, can't he do it himself?!"

Ginny took a seat on the bed next to her. "You should know Ron by now Mione, he's hopeless."

"Yeah I suppose..."

"What boys aren't, really? I mean, I've mean dropping so many hints to Harry about my feelings towards him and he just doesn't seem to grasp it, you know?"

"Yeah I do actually," Hermione answered staring into space.

"You know, this arguing thing between you and my oaf of a brother has been happening more frequently lately, what's up?"

"Nothing, just frustration and the stress of NEWTS I guess."

"Okay, well, I've gotta go, Dean's waiting, we're going to Hogsmeade for the afternoon, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm okay thanks, and plus, it's Dean, I'm sure he'd prefer it if you spent some time alone away from everything. You never know, you give him a chance, perhaps you can learn to love him in the same way you do Harry..."

"Mione," Ginny looked at her friend, "we both know that'll never happen." Hermione smiled and hugged her friend before Ginny left back through the doorway she came.

"Why does she have to be so awkward, it's History of Magic, I thought she loved it. It's not like I'm asking her to cut off her right arm?!" Ron paced the only space available in the now crowded common room. "Talking about me again Ronald I see?" Hermione spat viciously as she crossed the room from her return down the stairs.

"Oh, so now it's a crime to discuss a topic with my best friend then is it?"

"I never said that, I merely wish for you to stop talking about me. I can't honestly believe you're being so stubborn and pathetic, grow up Ron, and get over yourself!" she yelled causing the rest of the common room to stare in their direction, other than Professor McGonagall who was deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick near the portrait.

"Me get over myself? How about you Miss Perfect? Enjoying the attention you've got now are you?" he bellowed in return.

"Ronald, you think I want more attention, after all these years of being my friend, you think I want attention? I'm one of the few Muggleborns in this entire school, attention is the one thing I've been trying to avoid my entire life! You of all people should know better!"

"Me of all people? I'm not the one that should be ashamed of who I am, you're the Mudblood!" he blurted as the whole common room went silent. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

Ron, realising almost instantly what he had just said slapped his hand across his mouth. "Hermione, please, I'm-"he didn't finish his sentence as Hermione's hand collided with his cheek, causing it to go a rather red colour and shocking the crowd that had developed around them.

"What is going on here?!" Minerva McGonagall pushed her way through the rows of people surround the two. She reached Ron and Hermione to find Ron clutching his cheek and Hermione stood opposite, a look of fury and hurt in her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Right, I've simply had enough of the both of you! Head Boy and Head Girl of this school should be setting a proper example, not quarrelling in the common room. Both of you," their faces looked towards the Head of Gryffindor House, "you are to face Detention with me, and you shall do whatever I see fit, and you're nights of Detention will not cease until you decide to attempt to understand each other! Enough is enough. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," the two of them answered in unison.

"Good. Now, the rest of you, clear out, off to bed, it's getting late," she shooed the crowd until it dispersed and then left the common room herself.

"Hermione, please-" Ron tried to grab her hand as she turned her back on him, about to walk away. "Ron, please, don't..." she replied between tears, and headed up the stairs, returning to the safe haven of her dormitory once more.


	2. There's A First Time For Everything

Hermione awoke with the stickiness of tears on her cheeks; glancing across the clock on her bedside cabinet she realised she'd more than over-slept. "Hey sleepyhead," Ginny said stroking her back from her position sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, "I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"To be honest Ginny, now that I have I wish I hadn't," she replied rolling over from her stomach onto her back to face the ceiling.

"Get up!" she proclaimed joyously, to Hermione's dismay, "you've got detention!" Ginny smiled jokingly and left Hermione's room for her to get up and ready.

"I can't believe I actually have to do this, it's so embarrassing," Ron muttered to himself as he pulled on his jumper. "Serves you right really mate," Harry let slip. Ron turned and glared at him, stuttering slightly Harry attempted to save his bacon. "I mean, erm, don't you want to make it up with Hermione? You owe her that much; and to be honest I can't stand another moment of you moping around regretting what you said."

"But Harry, didn't you see her face? I doubt she'll ever forgive me," Ron replied, whilst fastening his tie. "Worth a try though right?" Harry asked curiously, glancing into the mirror to see the look on Ron's face when he answered. "Yeah, I suppose it is," Ron straightened his tie, slipped on his robe and left the room.

McGonagall has told them both by a magical notice that they were to meet her in the Common Room and 4 o'clock; and seen as though this was a Saturday it didn't leave them much time to get ready from sleeping in. However, they had both managed to drag themselves out of bed, and surprisingly Ron had appeared in the Common Room before Hermione or McGonagall. Hermione was next to turn up, causing the room to creep into an uncomfortable silence.

Just as Ron was about to apologise a rather loud voice came from around the corner, "Ahh you're here!" she said delightedly. "Hello Professor," Hermione greeted slightly choked as she thought back to last night's events. Ron simply lifted his hand as if to wave in acknowledgement of her presence. "I suppose you're wondering what I have in store for you?" she looked between both Ron and Hermione, "well, please, follow me."

She lead them through the all too familiar corridors, walking next to each other seemed, all of a sudden, like pure torture, a strange concept, considering they were best friends merely yesterday. Stopping in front of a blank wall McGonagall had the two officially confused. "Professor, wha-"she held up her hand to stop Hermione from speaking as a small hold began to appear on the wall. "The Room of Requirement..." Ron said in almost a whisper to himself as they stepped through the doorway and into the room for the first time since the formation of Dumbledore's Army.

"Now I realise that this is probably the last place you both want to be in any circumstances, but trust me, this is for the greater good. I know that this is the most unlikely place you would expect to have detention, but I've decided that, in this case, special measures must be called for," McGonagall declared, causing Ron to gulp with nervousness. "Being your Head of House, and Deputy Headmistress I do notice things believe it or not, and I, and I am sure many other people, are sick and tired of the mindless and somewhat careless bickering between the two of you. This is you're opportunity to put an end to it, so, shall we begin?"

"Do we have a choice?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"No you do not Mr Weasley," the Professor answered, causing Ron to blush a furious shade of red.

"What is it you'll have us doing Professor? If you don't mind me asking of course," Hermione enquired politely.

"Of course. Well Miss Granger... dancing."

"Excuse me Professor? I thought you just said-"

"Yes, you will be dancing, with me as your teacher of course." Hermione acknowledged Minerva's conformation and blushed slightly at the thought of dancing with Ron, who, upon hearing the task set in front of him, went a rather pale colour. 'Well there's a first time for everything,' he thought to himself.


	3. And So It Begins

"Okay, the basics," McGonagall began, she had stood Ron and Hermione facing each other, with her stood in the middle, looking between the two of them, "Ron if you could first take Hermione by the waist," she proclaimed, stepping back slightly, allowing him to walk across to the girl standing opposite.

The tips of his ears had begun to turn pink as Ron took a deep breath and stepped across to Hermione until they were mere inches apart. He looked down at her, deep into her eyes, so full of sadness, and smiled at her out of the corner of his mouth before sliding his left hand around her back. Still hurt from the night before she gave no response to his act of compassion, but placed her hand onto his shoulder. Not bringing herself to even glance at him McGonagall gave her next instruction; "You do remember basic waltz footwork don't you Mr Weasley?"

"Yes," Ron murmured in reply, not quite as sure of himself about the situation as he thought.

"Well... lead," she insisted. And they began.

With a flick of her wand she was gone, leaving the two of the alone, with only the dusty gramophone, and each other, for company.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione cried as Ron's foot stepped on her own, causing her to jump back slightly. He looked into her eyes sympathetically and apologized, before twirling her back into hold, which, even Hermione couldn't deny, made her smile. This happened several times during that particular detention, before McGonagall turned up once more and requested that they attend each day at the same time until she saw fit to dismiss them.

Sighing, Hermione collapsed backwards onto her bed, hand across her forehead she shut her eyes for a few brief moments, before the silence that had overcome the room was interrupted, of course, by Ginny. "So, how was it? As awkward as you imagined?"

Hermione grunted and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Sheesh, that bad?" the younger Weasley enquired.

"No, it was just," she sighed once more, and threw the pillow to the side and lifted her head up on one elbow to look at the girl sat opposite. "Ginny, she made us dance..."

Her friend looked simply dumbfounded by the idea of her older brother dancing, let alone with a girl. "Really..?"

"Mmhmm."

"Go McGonagall," Ginny muttered to herself, smirking a little.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. You never know though Mione; this dancing lark could do you both good. Are you still not talking?"

"Not much, only when I'm telling him off for stepping on my toes to be honest," Hermione chuckled at her own misfortune.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Listen, Harry and I are gonna go grab a bite to eat shortly, you coming?"

Hermione smiled, "no, I think I'll be fine."

Ginny glanced at her, knowing of her opinions on her and Harry's 'relationship', she smiled also, and stood up to leave. "Go get 'em Gin," Hermione said winking at Ginny as she left.

Ron entered his and Harry's dorm abruptly, closing the door behind him. "How was it then?" Harry asked bluntly, turning around from the place he was sat at his desk.

"Okay I suppose... I mean, it was kind of embarrassing," he replied sitting on his bed and slipping of his robe.

"What was?" Harry asked.

"The fact that I kept standing on her feet," Ron answered.

"Ah right... wait, what?"

"McGonagall, she, she's kind of making us dance together. It was just plain awkward and embarrassing to be honest, I kept standing on her feet," Ron explained, decreasing Harry's confusion.

"Hmm... well, it's understandable, you didn't dance at all at the Yule Ball," Harry said contemplatively. "Anyway, I've gotta go, meeting Ginny, we're gonna go get some food." Harry slipped on his jacket and turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door Ron stopped him, "And Harry..."

"Yeah mate."

"Break my little sister's heart and I'll break your neck," Ron smiled, but Harry still knew he meant every word; smiling in return he left, leaving Ron to contemplate the day's events.

The common room was quiet, for once; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the open fire. "What do you suppose is happening with Ron and Hermione?" Neville whispered in question to Luna, who was lying on the sofa with him, her head laid on his chest. A moment ago Harry and Ginny had left, hand-in-hand, leaving the common room deserted apart from the two people talking. "I don't know, I just hope that whatever it is that it'll stop them bickering and allow them to finally see in each other what we see in them every time they're together," Luna replied, shifting her weight ever so slightly to make herself more comfortable.

"And what's that?" Neville said, leaning his head slightly and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "What I'm feeling right now..."

Neville looked the tiniest bit confused.

"I love you Neville," Luna blurted, soon after covering her mouth with her hand.

Neville smiled, and sat up, causing Luna to become very worried, as she sat alongside him on the sofa. "I umm, I guess, I guess I love you too Luna," he admitted nervously, slipping his hand into hers.

Turning to him, with a relieved look on her face she placed her free hand at the side of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They both beamed from ear to ear, sat back on the sofa and Neville put his arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly they both noticed music coming from up the boys' dormitory stairs, "What do you suppose is going on up there then?" Neville asked. Then the tapping of feet resounded from the floorboards above them through the ceiling. Their wondering was further interrupted by a conflicting song emerging down the girls' dormitory stairs, and a humming; they assumed a door must be open, from one of the set of dormitories in that general direction.

Alone in his dormitory Ron held his hands aloft in the ballroom hold and started with the basics, he practiced until the small hours of the morning, only stopping when he realised that Harry was returning up the stairs.

Hermione lay on her bed simply thinking. About the events of that day; and Ron; if he only knew how she felt, then he would understand how hard it was to forgive him for what he said...


	4. Anything For You

The next day dawned bright and early, but it came a little too soon for some. Neville and Luna had been found by Harry and Ginny as they returned happily from their evening together asleep in each other's arms on the sofa. When Harry reached his and Ron's dormitory he found Ron seemed to be asleep already, curled up under his duvet as he usually seemed to be at round this time, and Harry decided to follow suit as soon as possible, falling asleep with thoughts of the enchanting night he had just experienced and Ginny's face filling his mind. Once he knew Harry had drifted off Ron opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling thinking about anything he could possibly say to Hermione to make it any better.

"Good night was it?" a voice stopped Ginny dead in her tracks as she attempted to creep across the landing to the bathroom in her pyjamas without waking Hermione. Turning to figure out where it was coming from she discovered her best friend sat upright in her bed reading, for the fifteenth time, Hogwarts: A History. "Yeah, it was now you ask," Ginny responded coyly, blushing as she walked over and sat alongside her in bed.

"Oh really..." Hermione nudged her, "What did you get up to then?"

"Well, we went out for some food."

"And..."

"And we got to the common room to find Neville and Luna sharing an intimate moment together on the sofa..."

"Neville and Luna? Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?" Hermione repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, we heard muttering through the portrait and then when we peeked around the door we say her kiss him," Ginny glanced across at her and smiled.

"Wow... I can't say I saw that coming..." Hermione said breathlessly, grinning also.

"Well, anyway... we went for a walk around the Black Lake and he took my hand..."

"Aww, so does this mean you're finally together now then?"

"Well, he did kiss me," Ginny replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally!" Hermione squealed happily and hugged Ginny tightly.

Ginny looked at the clock over Hermione's shoulder. "Aren't you gonna be late for detention?" she pointed at it causing Hermione to realise the time and jump out of bed with a start. "I guess I'll be off then... see you later Mione."

"Yeah, see you Gin," she said, "oh, and Gin; I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Ginny turned and smiled sweetly before leaving.

Ron stood alone in the Room of requirement, checking his attire in one of the many mirrors. He wondered yesterday why there was a need for so many, but he didn't say anything. "Ah Mr Weasley, it seems you are early," McGonagall appeared suddenly from nowhere.

"Me, early Professor, never," he smiled politely and Minerva chuckled.

"And it seems Miss Granger, is late."

"A little Professor, but don't be harsh on her please, it's no trouble, I can wait."

"Okay Mr Weasley, in that case you may chose a song to dance to today," McGonagall proclaimed, conjuring the gramophone. Ron walked across to it and selected the song he had been practicing to the night before with his wand. Moments later Hermione rushed through the door, looking slightly flustered, as if she had been running.

"I'm sorry Professor, I lost track of time, I can make up for-"Hermione attempted to explain.

"That won't be necessary Miss Granger, as by request from Mr Weasley here I have been told to go easy on you, so you have him to thank. I shall leave you two to get on with your task for today as I have a few things to attend to, I'll be back at the end of the session to check on your progress," McGonagall stated before exiting through the door Hermione had just entered via.

Hermione turned around from watching the Professor leave and Ron walked forward, towards her, nervously from his position next to the gramophone, rubbing his sweaty palms together anxiously as the music began to play in the background. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she acknowledged rather shyly as she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

He twirled her into his embrace and they danced for around and hour and a half, Ron successfully completed it without standing on her feet, bar one time when he was too busy concentrating on the arm movements they had now incorporated, and then finished by leaning her backwards in his embrace. As he lifted her up again she smiled contently. "What was that for?" he asked, almost immediately.

"What was what for?"

"Never mind...let's take a break," he suggested sitting on the step to the right of where they were stood.

"Okay," she agreed and sat alongside him, and all of a sudden everything went quiet, and somewhat awkward, as this was the first time they'd been truly alone since the incident they both wanted to forget.

Clearing her throat Hermione decided to break the silence. "Thank you Ron," she looked across at him, making eye contact, the sincerity apparent in her voice.

"Anything for you..."

Hermione blushed, as a look of surprise at Ron's act of sudden kindness swept across her face; she glanced down at her feet, to conceal her bewilderment. "We'd better get dancing again so that McGonagall doesn't find us slacking, she said.

"Yeah I suppose," he answered as they stood up. With a flick of his wand the music began again and the turning and twirling resumed.

Minerva walked back towards the Room of Requirement at a reasonable pace, hopeful that the messages of politeness and understanding were finally getting through to the two most stubborn and misunderstood students she had ever come across in her many years at Hogwarts. Instead of entering the room properly however she went down another corridor, and entered through an alternate entrance, there she found herself behind the mirrors looking in at the goings-on in the room itself. The sight she saw before her however was not quite what she had expected.

The first thing she realised was the song choice on Ron's part, before turning her attention to how well the pair were getting on. It was almost as if they were moving as one. She knew Ron must have practiced as there was a vast improvement from the disaster of yesterday's attempt. Minerva then began to count if they were in time, and observed Hermione's graceful movements, "she's radiant and confident, I haven't seen someone dance like that at Hogwarts in all my years," she viewed them as a whole, before noticing, out of the corner of her eye the way in which Ron held Hermione so tenderly in his arms, and the way she looked at him with admiration when she knew he couldn't see; "I knew my plan would work, I planned it all, I just forgot romance..." Shaking her head she continued, "Minerva, how could you do this? How will they get through it..." she knew the way in which it would affect them if it were to go wrong, hearts were to be broken, she knew that much, "I never should have let them dance."

After the final turn Ron swooped Hermione down in his embrace, bringing her back up to her feet once more he smiled. "Forgive me?" he asked her hopefully.

"We'll see," she gave a slight smile, but less conspicuous than that of Ron's, and removed herself from his arms. Knowing it was the end of the session, she left.  
Ron was stood dumbfounded, smiling rather uncontrollably as the chances of getting Hermione solidly back into his life where becoming more likely.

"I see Miss Granger has left, is everything okay Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall enquired as she walked into the room to see him looking down at the floor.

"Yes Professor," he looked up.

"Okay, well, care of her heart, won't you?"

"Sorry Professor?" Ron asked confused as to what she had meant by the statement.

"Just bare that in mind," she winked and with a flick of her wand she was gone. He smiled and spun on the spot happily, everything finally seemed to be looking up.


	5. So That's What We're Doing Here?

"So..." Ginny probed for answers from Hermione almost immediately as she walked through the door. "So...what?" Hermione replied nonchalantly slipping off her shoes as she entered her room, which Ginny had decided to occupy in order to ambush her as she returned from her daily trip to detention. "You must be enjoying yourself, I mean, I've never known anyone in Hogwarts' history returning from detention happier than when they went."

"Nothing," Hermione answered bluntly, desperately trying to avoid any form of confession at any cost, she knew how invasive Ginny could be; she had a certain way of getting answers out of anyone, especially her, making her extremely vulnerable at that particular moment in time.

"Hermione, I know you well enough now to know that you don't smile this much for anyone but my stupid big brother..."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, making eye contact with her and blushing slightly, "is it really that obvious..?"

"Mhmm," Ginny replied knowingly, shuffling towards her on the bed, "so, go on, what exactly has been happening in these detention sessions with McGonagall that's causing you to smile so much, my brother isn't _that _good at dancing is he?"

"Well..."

Harry was lying on his back facing the ceiling, thoughts of the previous night with Ginny running through his mind, causing a huge grin to spread across his face. However his daze was brutally interrupted by the dormitory door opening and an all-too-cheery Ron entering; and to his amazement, he was humming. "Detention went well then I take it," Harry asked, scratching his head and running his fingers through his jet-black hair. The humming continued. "I'll take that as a yes then," Harry answered his own questioned and smirked in the direction of his best friend.

Ginny beamed and laughed slightly, "I knew McGonagall was good, but I didn't think- this is genius!"

"Maybe you should talk to McGonagall about going into business, you know, matchmaking, because for some strange reason I think that's what she's trying to do."

"You don't say..." Ginny replied sarcastically, "you know Hermione, for a know-it-all you sure are clueless sometimes." Hermione smiled and laughed along with Ginny, when suddenly a realisation hit her and she was silenced. "And you know what Ginny?"

"What?"

"I think she's succeeding." Letting the words escape from her lips created a knot in her stomach, and suddenly, she ran out of answers. "Gin, what do I do? I mean, it shouldn't be this easy to forgive someone, should it?"

"Hermione," she placed her hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "anything's possible when you love someone."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Hermione looked up nervously.

"I don't know for sure Mione... you tell me."

The night came as quickly as the day had gone, and to Ron, the prospect of finally fixing things with Hermione hung potent in the air. His eyes opened as a beam of moonlight shone through a minute gap in the curtains above. Swinging his legs around and off the side of his bed he sat up, glancing around the dormitory to find all of his dorm-mates still sleeping soundly, their deep breaths resonating in the air. He sighed, and knew at once that sleeping from then on that night wasn't going to be an easy task. Surrendering to his body's sudden lack of regular time-keeping, he stood up, and slipped a pair of discarded pyjama bottoms on over his boxers and his old Chudley Cannons t-shirt on over his head. Taking care not to wake any of his friends he slipped almost silently out of the door.

Flames flickered in the fireplace wistfully as he tiptoed past it, and the two figures of Cho and Seamus lying together on the sofa, arms around each other lovingly. Stepping out of the portrait he immediately glanced around at his surroundings to ensure that neither Filch or Mrs Norris was around at this hour, also that the portraits lining the walls were all sleeping themselves. He had one destination in mind, a place where he knew he could think clearly, about what his next move would be. The Room Of Requirement.

Entering, he found that the room had fashioned itself to the detention surroundings from earlier that day, and that he was not entirely alone. Not noticing that he had entered Hermione was stood at the opposite side of the room, humming to herself and swaying in time. She jumped suddenly when her gaze hit the mirror in front of her and she discovered a figure in the distance. "Hi..." Ron greeted in barely a whisper. "Hey," she replied softly, turning to face him.

He walked across the room towards her, "So, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same question..."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I need to polish up on my steps before McGonagall reviews us tomorrow, so."

"Oh, erm, I'll leave you to it, then," Hermione said heading past him in the direction of the exit.

"No-" Hermione spun on the spot. "I mean- stay." She smiled at Ron's declaration and the top of her cheeks turned a dusty pink shade.

"I could use some help, you know, if we have any chance of ever getting out of these daily visits."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, looking slightly deflated.

Ron cleared his throat, and hopefully the silence that had momentarily overcome them. "Where do we start?" He glanced up sheepishly at the girl in front of him; she smirked, a glimmer of happiness suddenly becoming apparent.

McGonagall wrapped her dressing gown around her and perched her glasses towards the end of her nose, picking up the lantern on her bedside table she exited her room, curious as to the footsteps and grunting coming from the corridor outside. "How did they- humph- after hours- humph- blasted secret door," she found Mr Filch pacing up and down in front of the wall upon which he believed, the door to the Room of Requirement revealed itself. "Argus?" she questioned confusedly.

"Wha- oh, Minerva," the grunts had disappeared for a second, "students, in the Room- humph-"

"I see, well, I'll take care of it dear, thank you for informing me," Minerva answered with a polite smile, seeing that he left down the adjacent corridor and into the darkness, Mrs Norris prowling along behind him.

Minerva entered the room quietly, stepping behind the mirrors, as she had done merely a day before, and observed the scene before her, the two students, whom days ago were at each other's throats were now working together almost harmoniously. It was not until that very moment that she had some clarity, that she knew her plan had worked, or at least she hoped it had, she decided, that the next day, she would free the two students from their detention sentence in the hope that the lessons and truths they had learned during, would have a lasting effect. Exiting the way she came, Hermione and Ron were alone once more.

After the last twirl Hermione sighed happily, brushing the stray strands of hair, loose from her ponytail, out of her face. Ron smiled, as she did, and walked across to two small steps leading up to the door from which he had entered, and took a seat. Noticing this, Hermione joined him, shuffling slightly closer than she normally would, under the circumstances. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife, they both had something to say, but were reluctant and unable to say it. Suddenly the silence was broken, as Ron turned to her and spoke, "I'm sorry Hermione, I, I know I've said it before, but I am. It was... stupid, to say the least, you must know that I never truly meant it, I-"he stopped mid-sentence, causing a curious Hermione to make eye contact with him.

"You what Ron?..." she said almost immediately, and slightly impatiently

"I don't know exactly, I just..." he uttered.

"God Ronald. Can't you ever just say what you really feel," she said rather frustrated, and stood up, walking towards the exit to leave.

Ron stood from his seated position and hastily replied, "Mione, wait-"

She turned on the spot, and folded her arms, not expecting any more information from him than she had received previously. Stood anxiously in front of her, he began to turn increasingly more red by the second, the heat rising within him, he looked as if he was about to burst.

Hermione sighed in defeat at his silence, "that's what I thought..." she turned once more to leave and had almost reached the exit when Ron couldn't contain his words much longer.

"Look, I didn't plan for it to happen but it did, okay!?" he shouted in her direction, "I fell in love with you!"

The bushy-haired girl about to leave in front of him stopped dead in her tracks, a look of utter shock overcoming her expression. Ron sighed at her back and looked towards the ground at his feet, almost looking as if he had given up hope. Silently she turned on the spot and made her way towards him, standing mere inches away she placed on hand under his chin delicately and brought his gaze up to her, their emotional eyes connected.

The words the both of them had been containing for a number of years had finally been said. A slight smile forming on her lips, she leaned in and kissed his softly; regaining the colour in his cheeks he smiled from ear to ear. Breaking the rather comfortable quiet, running her forefingers through the first strands of his hair, and then gracing his cheek, she said, in almost a whisper, "So that's what we're doing here?.."


End file.
